


Mine

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gray doesn't mind, M/M, Natsu gets a little possessive, albeit breifly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: They're hung over but that doesn't stop Natsu from staking his claim.





	

Gray wakes to a soft sigh in his ear, a warm nose nuzzling against his neck. His head hurts a little and the world is still fuzzy but he smiles all the same when Natsu pulls him closer.

The moment loses it’s magic when Natsu grinds his cock against Gray’s ass. “Mm, Snowflake,” Natsu breathes. Gray gently pushes back against him. He’s wary of moving too much, but Natsu is so warm, so  _ hard _ he can't help himself.

Natsu blindly fumbles for the lube on the nightstand behind him. He slowly twists his fingers inside of Gray, briefly scissoring them open. It’s barely long enough to properly stretch him open again, but it’s more than enough to leave him breathless.

“Wanted to fuck you so bad last night,” Natsu says lowly, slick fingers wrapped around his own cock. “You looked so good, walking around half naked. Cana’s friends couldn't stop staring.” Natsu brushes the tip of his cock against Gray’s entrance and his breath shudders out. “If it wasn't her birthday I woulda told them just how far to fuck off.” He nips at Gray’s ear.  _ “Mine.” _

Gray writhes. “Yeah, Ashes. Yours.” Fuck, Natsu is so  _ hard, _ so thick, and he is positively  _ throbbing. _ The torture he suffered last night is worth it. The way Natsu took his time to prep him, whispered filthy promises in his ears only to pass out before Gray could even roll over. 

Gray expects slow, lazy morning sex when Natsu eases into him with a low growl ripping from his throat. And that’s just what he gets. For about 4 thrusts before Natsu pushes Gray onto his stomach and shifts to his knees. He pulls Gray’s hips closer, the crown of his cock feathers over Gray’s prostate and Gray twitches and groans into his pillow.

Natsu pulls out and fucks back into him roughly, shoving Gray that much closer to the headboard. “Mine.”

Another brutal snap of Natsu’s hips has Gray moaning. “F-Fuck.” He attempts to rut forward, an effort to get some friction on his cock, but Natsu’s grip on him is firm. If Natsu doesn't want Gray to move, he won't.

“So good, Princess,” Natsu purrs. “You feel so fucking good.” He punctuates his praise by slamming into Gray, angling himself so he hits the sensitive gland that has Gray clawing at the sheets.

Gray’s mind is in chaos. He can barely form anything other than  _ harder, faster, _ and  _ please, fuck, please. _ One moment he’s thinking it, the next it’s coming out of his mouth.

Natsu eagerly obliges, fuelled by needy cries and the guttural sounds rumbling deep in Gray’s chest.

Gray tightens around Natsu, thighs quivering and hands balled into fists. “Already?” Natsu hums as if he’s faring better with that ring of muscle twitching around his cock.

Gray pants. “Shut-” Natsu flips him onto his back. “Ahh!”

Gray glares at him, keeps it up for all of 3 seconds before Natsu nudges his legs open again. “Wanna see your face,” Natsu whispers, and Gray’s heart squeezes pleasantly.

Natsu grinds against Gray’s entrance, his favourite thing to do to make Gray squirm. He revels in the shudder he draws from his mate. “I’m not gonna last,” Gray warns. He expects a smirk, another playful variation of  _ so soon? _ but Natsu smiles at him and kisses the inside of his knee.

“Me neither, love.”

Natsu pushes into Gray, body already shaking, grasping his thighs tight, nails biting into his skin. Gray feels every pulse of his cock. Heat courses through Gray only to pool an inferno in his belly. He knows Natsu feels the same; he can see it in the heave of his chest, the pinch of his brow, in the way his teeth worry his lip.

“Natsu,” Gray breathes. He squeezes himself around Natsu’s cock.

Natsu finally moves again, his pace frantic, voice hoarse as he tries to keep it together long enough for Gray to reach his peak. “Fuck, Gray.”

The carnal, primal growl Natsu utters those words with pushes Gray over the edge. His back arches off the mattress and his eyes slide shut as he surrenders to the ecstasy running hot in his veins.

He wishes his eyes were open when Natsu followed him. The dragon felt nothing short of euphoria if the strangled groan he gave is anything to go by. His expression must have been a sight to behold. Natsu collapses on top of him, letting out a loud purr and nuzzling his face into Gray’s neck and the minor disappointment he feels fades.

“Mine,” Natsu reiterates.

Gray lets out a huff of laughter. “Yeah, yeah,” he says exaggeratedly despite the swell in his chest. Gray smiles against Natsu's hair. “Yours.”

Always.


End file.
